The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and an electronic device, which can be used appropriately as, e.g., a semiconductor device in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are arranged in juxtaposition over a chip mounting portion and packaged and an electronic device in which the semiconductor device is mounted over a wiring substrate.
By mounting the semiconductor chips over a die pad, electrically coupling the pad electrodes of the semiconductor chips to leads via wires, and sealing the semiconductor chips including the pad electrodes, the leads, and the wires in a resin, the semiconductor device in the form of a semiconductor package can be manufactured.
Japanese Translation of PCT Application No. 2005-506702 (Patent Document 1) describes a technique related to a multi-chip package in which a power semiconductor chip and a logic chip are mounted over a substrate.